Heridas de Guerra
by Agatha Lennin
Summary: Cuando Bella llega a la Abadía Cullen, solo pensó en que seria la forma ideal de liberarse de sus fantasmas y remordimientos, dedicar el resto de su vida a cuidar a los menos afortunados... tal ves asi expiaria sus culpas... pero el destino alcanza a todos y se vera obligada a enfrentar su pasado y tomar un desicion que definira el curso de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!  
**

**Soy nueva en FF... de hecho mi muy amada amiga A. jaja me ha indicado paso a paso como subir mi primer capitulo :)  
ademas de ayudarme con el Titulo de mi historia... me atore enormemente con eso... Te amo! gracias por la ayuda ^^  
**

**Antes de seguir hare algunas aclaraciones basicas:  
**

**Esta historia esta basada en tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, son de mis historias favoritas y despues de pensarlo decidi hacer esta mezcla rara, el nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... asi es como los imagino en mi mente, creo que son los perfectos protagonistas ^^ algunos otros son producto de mi imaginacion :)  
**

**Tengo nervios... u_u espero que les guste tanto como a mi  
**

**CAPUTULO 1**

El reloj marcaba las 12:00pm en aquella mansión jacobina1 de relucientes techos y paredes, cada cosa colocada con gran esmero y los adornos de porcelana dando pequeños puntos de luz por todos lados.

- Dígame señorita Swan, ¿tiene usted experiencia?- Y entre las preguntas del insulso mayordomo escuche aquel golpe tremendo, a pesar del estruendo, tanto el mayordomo –quien realizaba la entrevista- como el ama de llaves permanecían atentos junto a la mesita de te de la cual salió un ruidito producido por el choque entre piezas del hermoso juego de te de plata, Isabella Swan ni siquiera parpadeo, en ese momento saco un montón de papeles perfectamente ordenados y unidos por un listón de satén morado.

-Estoy segura de que encontrara mis cartas de referencia en perfecto orden señor….- dijo mientras le extendía los papeles al hombre.

Aunque era casi medio día, el modesto pero elegante salón tenia una luz abismal, los rayos de sol que entraban por las rendijas de las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo se reflejaban en la suntuosa alfombra turca de color rubí y en las figurillas de porcelana, efecto que mas bien daba la apariencia de iluminar muy poco una cueva llena de sombras, las velas esparcidas en toda la sala y acentuadas en cada esquina le daba un aspecto casi tétrico, la habitación olía a cerrado, como si no la hubieran ventilado durante siglos, de no haber sido por los espejos enormes y la ausencia de festones negros en ellos Bella habría jurado que una persona muy querida había muerto recientemente.

El mayordomo cogió los papeles y los desplegó, mientras que el ama de llaves estiraba su largo cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro, Isabella rezo porque la pésima iluminación jugara a su favor y les impidiera a ambos ver las firmas garabateadas que ella misma hacia tan solo unas horas había hecho en aquellos documentos después de una noche entera practicando.

Sivil Hotch, el ama de llaves era una mujer muy elegante y podría decirse que hermosa, delgada y de rasgos finos e infantiles, su cabeza era adornada por un sutil moño negro cubierto de canas finas.

-Como puede ver, trabaje durante dos años como institutriz para Lord y Lady Hale- le informo Bella con voz firme mientras el señor Hightower hojeaba rápidamente los papeles-. Cuando continúo la guerra me uní junto con otras institutrices como voluntaria para atender a los marineros y los soldados que volvían heridos del mar o del frente.

La señora Hotch apretó un poco los labios cuando Bella hizo esta aseveración, gesto que fue evidente para ambas mujeres, ya que aun había gente que creía que las mujeres que cuidaban a los soldados eran poco mas que cantineras, criaturas indecentes que ni siquiera se ruborizaban al ver a un hombre desconocido desnudo, al sentir que el calor le subía a la cara Bella levanto un poco mas la barbilla para evitar a toda costa sentirse avergonzada por aquel hecho, un gesto para demostrar que estaba orgullosa de sus conductas valientes y altruistas.

-Debo confesar que esperábamos a una persona… diferente, es distinto a lo que habíamos imaginado… un trabajo así requiere mas…. Madurez- Thomas Hightower bajo un poco el rostro para estudiar la expresión de Isabella por encima de sus anteojos- Quizá una de las otras aspirantes….-Se detuvo al ver que Bella arqueaba las cejas.

-Yo no veo a ninguna otra aspirante señor…..-señalo ajustándose un poco el moño que tenia en el cuello-. Con el generoso sueldo que ofrecen en el anuncio, esperaba ver afuera a una cola larga- Fue entonces que se oyó otro golpe seco mas cerca que el ultimo, Bella pudo imaginar con aquel ruido sordo la escena en que una bestia se dirige hacia su guarida.

La señora Hotch rodeo rápidamente la silla haciendo crujir un poco sus enaguas almidonadas.

-¿Gusta mas te señorita Swan?

Al inclinar la tetera de plata Bella se dio cuenta que le temblaba tanto la mano que el te en cualquier momento se derramaría, como bien lo advirtió, en cuestión de segundos el contenido de la tetera era derramado por encima del plato de Bella y después escurrida hasta su regazo.

-Gracias- murmuro incomoda frotando la mancha de te con su guante.

El suelo volvió a estremecerse bajo sus pies y la señora Hotch dio un brinco que casi hace que la tetera se resbale de sus manos. El rugido y golpe que siguieron fueron ahora aderezados con una serie de injurias y maldiciones difíciles de comprender, ya no había ninguna duda, alguien o… algo se estaba acercando, y era lo suficientemente intimidante para poner a brincar de ese modo a los dos empleados.

Lanzando una mirada de pánico a la hermosa puerta dorada que conducía a una cámara contigua, el señor Hightower se puso de pie con el montón de papeles aun en sus manos y con la frente llena de sudor.

-Puede que no sea el momento mas oportuno- Le dedico una mirada a Isabella que ella no pudo descifrar, mientras que rápidamente le devolvía las cartas de recomendación y se acomodaba el traje de manera nerviosa.

-El señor Hightower tiene razón querida, tendrá que perdonarnos por el momento, es posible que nos hayamos precipitado…. – La mujer obligo a Bella de manera muy sutil a levantarse de la silla y la conducía con una evidente urgencia a los ventanales que conducían a la terraza.

-¡Mi bolso!- Protesto Isabella lanzando una mirada de desesperada impotencia por encima del hombro del ama de llaves que con prisa la acercaba cada vez más a la salida.

-No se preocupe- le aseguro la señora Hotch rechinando los dientes en lo que parecía ser la sonrisa más falsa que Bella había visto jamás-. Uno de los criados la llevara a su coche enseguida, mientras crecía el estruendo de los golpes y el volumen e intensidad de las blasfemias, la mujer clavaba levemente las uñas en la resistente tela marrón que adornaba la manga del vestido de Bella. El señor Hightower las rodeo rápidamente y abrió el ventanal de par en par para dar por terminada aquella breve e inusual entrevista, la luz inundo por completo el salón que de inmediato cambio su aspecto gracias a abrasador sol de abril, pero antes de que la señora Hotch pudiera hacer salir a Bella ceso de manera violenta aquel alboroto.

Los tres al mismo tiempo volvieron la vista hacia aquellas puertas doradas que ahora resplandecían en honroso lujo delante de los ojos de Isabella, durante un momento todo quedo en un silencio tan profundo que Bella casi podía escuchar el latir urgente de su corazón que de manera curiosa iba al tiempo del tic tac del enorme reloj de maderos finos que estaba empotrado sobre la pared encima de la chimenea, de pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe y algo grande, hermoso y furioso apareció a través de ellas.

Bella dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás; el ama de llaves y el mayordomo intercambiaron una mirada alarmante con un dejo de resignación. Al abrirse las puertas de manera tan intempestiva, surgió un ruido seco producto del golpe de ambas puertas al chocar con las paredes opuestas, pero enmarcado por ellas no había una bestia, si no un hombre, o lo que quedaba de el…

1 Jacobina: La arquitectura jacobina es el nombre que se le da a un estilo arquitectónico que corresponde con la segunda fase del Renacimiento en Inglaterra, posterior al estilo isabelino. Su nombre se corresponde con el Rey Jacobo I de Inglaterra, con cuyo reino se asocia.

* * *

**Ok... aki el primer capi... lo odian?**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios solo... no sean muy crueles n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aki esta el segundo capítulo, los primeros los subire de manera regular, tal ves uno cada día hasta el capítulo 6 mas o menos, son los que tengo medio listos solo esperando revisión, después de ahí tratare de seguir constante y actualizar como mínimo dos veces por semana ^^**

**Uuuuu... en mi primer caítulo tengo 3 follows jaja... enserio me emociona, jamás habia subido nada a FF y me alegra que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer... Mirylion, muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento y las observaciones nena fue muy importante para mi :)**

**En la parte de abajo algunos datos históricos para que puedan ubicarse mejor en tiempo y espacio... enjoy it!**

**CAPITULO 2  
**

**"Caminando entre las Sombras"  
**

El cabello rojizo y desaliñado lucían como un conjunto de llamas hermosas gracias a los rayos de sol que llegaban a él, le daban un aura mágica y misterios, cabello de oro y fuego que caía casi hasta los hombros que casi llenaban la anchura de la puerta, de sus estrechas caderas colgaban unos pantalones de ante gis que marcaban los músculos de sus visiblemente fuertes piernas, su mandíbula estaba ensombrecida por una barba entre rubia y roja de hacia varios días que le daba aire de pirata, si hubiera tenido un machete entre los dientes, Bella habría huido de ahí temiendo por su virtud.

Llevaba calcetines pero sin botas, alrededor de su cuello un pañuelo de la tela mas fina que ella hubiera visto antes a pesar de estar flojo y arrugado, como si alguien hubiera intentado anudarlo varias veces y al no poder se hubiera dado por vencido, su camisa de lino estaba a medio abotonar, revelando un trozo de pecho bien musculado, de piel nívea y firme con un apenas visible vello dorado. Allí plantado en el umbral de la puerta, inclino la cabeza en un ángulo extraño, como si estuviera escuchando algo que solo él podía oír aleteando su nariz de aristócrata.

Bella sintió un hormigueo en la nuca, no podía librarse de la sensación de que lo que estaba buscando era su olor, cuando casi se había convencido de que era ridículo, empezó a caminar hacia adelante con la gracia de un depredador natural, directo hacia ella.

Un banco abarrotado de cosas se interpuso en su camino, y aunque ella intento lanzar un grito de advertencia, él se tropezó con el banco y cayó al suelo. Mucho peor que la caída, fue ver como aquel hombre enorme e intimidante se quedaba ahí tumbado, como si no tuviera ningún sentido levantarse…. Nunca.

Bella se quedo paralizada mientras que el señor Hightower corría a su lado.

-¡Señor!, pensamos que estaba tomando una siesta.

-Siento haberlo decepcionado- dijo el conde Cullen con la voz amortiguada por la alfombra-. A alguien se le olvido arroparme.

Mientras se libraba de su sirviente y se levantaba dando tumbos, el sol que entraba por la ventana abierta le dio de lleno en la cara, Bella se quedo boquiabierta.

Una cicatriz reciente, aun enrojecida dividía en dos su hermoso rostro, desde la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, bajaba por su mejilla como un rayo tensando la piel a su alrededor, había sido la cara de un ángel, con esa belleza masculina reservada solo a los príncipes y a los serafines, Bella no se había percatado de semejante rastro cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, aquel rostro hermoso ahora y para siempre estaba marcado con el sello del diablo. Bella pensó que quizá no fuese el diablo, sino Dios que tenia celos de que un simple humano pudiera ser tan perfecto y hermoso. Sabía que debería parecerle repulsivo, pero no podía apartar la vista, su belleza truncada y melancólica era más irresistible que su perfección.

Llevaba su desfiguración como una mascara, escondiendo detrás de ella cualquier signo de vulnerabilidad, pero no podía hacer nada para ocultar el persistente desconcierto de los ojos verdes con los que atravesaba a Bella.

Aleteo de nuevo las ventanillas de su nariz.

-Aquí hay una mujer- anuncio totalmente convencido.

-Si señor- dijo animadamente el mayordomo-. El señor Hightower y yo estábamos tomando él te en un pequeño descanso.- interrumpió la señora Hotch.

El ama de llaves volvió a tirar a Bella del brazo, suplicándole en silencio que escapara, pero la mirada ciega de Edward Cullen la había dejado atornillada al suelo, el empezó a moverse hacia ella, ahora mas despacio pero con la misma determinación que antes; en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta que era una tontería interpretar su prudencia como un signo de debilidad, su desesperación le hacia aun mas peligroso, sobre todo con ella.

Continuó avanzando con tanta resolución que incluso la señora Hotch se refugio en las sombras dejando a Bella sola frente a él. Aunque su primer impulso fue irse de allí, se obligo a quedarse con la cabeza alta, el temor inicial de que podría abalanzarse sobre ella estaba infundado.

Con una misteriosa percepción se paro a tan solo un metro de ella olfateando el aire con cautela, Bella no podía imaginar que la fresca fragancia de fresas que se había puesto detrás de las orejas pudiera atraer tanto a un hombre, pero la expresión de su cara mientras el llenaba los pulmones con su perfume, hizo que se sintiera como en un harén lleno de mujeres que solo esperan el placer del sultán, su piel se estremeció como si estuviera tocándola por todas partes sin siquiera haber levantado un dedo. Cuando empezó a rodearla ella giró con el, siguiendo un instinto primitivo que le decía que no lo perdiera de vista, esa sensación de no confiar en que estuviera detrás de ella no la dejaba; por fin se detuvo, tan cerca que pudo sentir el calor animal que irradiaba de su piel, tan cerca que casi podía contar las pestañas de punta dorada que bordeaban esos ojos extraordinarios.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mirando justo por encima de su hombro izquierdo con un dejo de arrogancia.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Antes de que alguno de los sirvientes pudiera articular una respuesta Bella se adelanto y dijo con firmeza: -_Ella_, señor, soy yo; Isabella Swan, y eh venido a solicitar el puesto de enfermera.

El conde desvió su mirada vacía hacia el piso frunciendo los labios como si le pareciera divertido que su presa fuera tan pequeña, tal como si al escuchar su voz, pudiera divisar con exactitud las dimensiones del pequeño cuerpo del que había salido aquel comentario.

-Quiere decir una niñera… ¿Alguien que pueda cantarme antes de dormir, que me de comer en la boca y me limpie….- vacilo el tiempo suficiente para que los criados se encogieran de miedo-… la barbilla si se me cae la baba? – continuó.

-No tengo voz para cantar nanas, y estoy segura de que es perfectamente capaz de limpiarse solo la barbilla- respondió Bella tranquilamente-. Mi trabajo consistirá en ayudarle a adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias.

Él se acercó aun más.

-¿Y si no quiero adaptarme? ¿Y si quiero que me dejen solo para que pueda pudrirme en paz?

La señora Hotch se quedo boquiabierta, pero Bella se negó a escandalizarse –No tiene que ruborizarse por mi señora Hotch, puedo asegurarle que estoy acostumbrada a los arrebatos infantiles, cuando trabajaba como institutriz a mis pupilos les gustaba probar los límites de mi paciencia haciendo rabietas cuando no se salían con la suya.

Al ser comparado con un niño de tres años, el conde bajo la voz hasta que se convirtió en un gruñido amenazador.

-¿Y debo suponer que les quito ese habito?

-Se trabaja sobre ello con el tiempo adecuado y paciencia, y parece que en estas circunstancias tenemos de sobra ambas cosas.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que esta será distinta de las otras?- bufo dirigiéndose a sus sirvientes.

-¿Las otras?- repitió Bella arqueando una ceja, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad.

-Supongo que no le han hablado de sus predecesoras- dijo en tono sarcástico, para lo cual el conde tenía un talento natural-. Veamos… la primera fue la vieja Allen Carr, estaba casi tan sorda como yo ciego, hacíamos una buena pareja, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando a tientas su trompetilla para poder hablarle a través de ella, si no me falla la memoria creo que duro menos de quince días- se paso la blanca y hermosa mano por el cabello despeinado-.

Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro frente a Bella dando exactamente cuatro pasos hacia adelante y cuatro hacia atrás con sus largas zancadas, resultaba fácil imaginarle paseando por la cubierta de un barco con ese dominio, su pelo dorado rojizo al viento, y su mirada penetrante fija en el horizonte.

-Luego vino esa muchacha de Greenwich, era tan tímida que apenas la oía entre susurros, ni siquiera se molestó en cobrar su sueldo o en recoger sus cosas cuando se marcho, se fue gritando en mita de la noche como si la persiguiera un loco.

-Me lo imagino- murmuro Bella; tras una breve pausa el continuo paseándose.

-Y la semana pasada perdimos a nuestra querida viuda Claremont, parecía más fuerte y más inteligente que las otras, antes de salir de aquí muy enfadada le recomendó a Thomas que contratara un cuidador de animales, según ella es evidente que su amo debe estar en una jaula.

Bella se alegró de que no pudiera ver que estaba mordiéndose los labios.

-Ahí tiene señorita Swan, soy lo que sin temor al error podríamos diagnosticar como un caso perdido, así que puede volver a la escuela o a la guardería de donde vino, no hace falta que pierda mas su precioso tiempo… y que no me haga perder el mio.

-¡Señor!- protesto el mayordomo.- No es necesario que sea rudo con la joven dama.

-¿Joven dama? ¡Ja!- y agito los brazos-. Puedo decir por su particular tono de voz que es una criatura avinagrada sin una pizca de dulzura femenina, si lo que quieren es buscarme una mujer, en Whitechapel(1) hay muchas y mejores. ¡No necesito una enfermera! Lo que necesito es un buen…

-¡Señor!- grito la señora Hotch en un acento reprobatorio y notablemente escandalizado.

Puede que su amo fuese ciego, pero no estaba sordo y mucho menos era idiota, la suplica escandalizada de Sivil le hizo callarse al instante y con el fantasma de la encantadora educación y fineza londinense que debía haber sido su segunda naturaleza, giro sobre un talón e hizo una reverencia.

-Le ruego que perdone mi arrebato infantil señorita, le deseo un buen día y una buena vida- lo oyó decir en el tono mas educado y dulce del que hasta ese momento había sido testigo.

Reorientándose hacia las puertas del salón, avanzo hacia adelante con paso firme negándose a andar más despacio o a ir tanteando su camino, podría haber alcanzado el umbral de las puertas si no se hubiera golpeado la rodilla con la esquina de una mesa de caoba con tanta fuerza que Bella hizo un gesto de dolor, lanzando una maldición mas, dio a la mesa una violenta patada y la estrelló contra la pared, le costó tres intentos mas encontrar los pomos de marfil que adornaban de manera exquisita las hermosas puertas doradas, pero por fin consiguió abrirse paso a través de ellas y cerrarlas detrás de él con un golpe impresionante.

Mientras el imperioso conde Cullen se retiraba a las profundidades de la casa, los ruidos y las maldiciones esporádicas se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco, tras cerrar suavemente la ventana, la señora Hotch guardo un poco la calma, dio un suspiro profundo y se sirvió un poco de te, luego se sentó en el borde del sofá como su fuera una invitada mas entrechocando ruidosamente la taza contra el platito.

El señor Hightower saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaleco y se seco el sudor de la frente antes de lanzar a Bella una mirada pacifica.

-Me temo que le debemos una disculpa señorita Swan, no hemos sido del todo sinceros con usted.

Bella se incorporo sacudiendo apenas visiblemente la cabeza _– ¿que había sido todo aquello? Dijo para si misma _– se sentó de nuevo y acomodó sus manos entrelazándolas sobre su regazo sorprendiéndose al instante al descubrir que ella también estaba temblando, un poco mas cómoda por la seguridad que le daban las sombras que de nuevo reinaban en la habitación dijo con firmeza:

-Bueno, el conde no es el pobre inválido que describen en su anuncio si me permite decirlo.

-No ha sido el mismo desde que volvió de esa maldita batalla, si le hubiera conocido antes… - la señora Hotch trago saliva y sus hermosos ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas, el mayordomo le ofreció su pañuelo.

-Sivil tiene razón, él era todo un caballero, un autentico príncipe, a veces pienso que el golpe que le dejo ciego también le afecto la mente.

-Le afecto los modales, eso es seguro- dijo Bella secamente-. Su ingenio no parece haber sufrido daño alguno.

El ama de llaves se paso el pañuelo por su fina nariz.

-Era un chico brillante, siempre tan apasionado y alegre, rápido con los números y las respuestas, y la música…. Él amaba la música… era raro verle sin un libro debajo del brazo, cuando era pequeño, tenia que quitarle la vela a la hora de acostarse por miedo a que metiera un libro en la cama y quemara las mantas.

Bella se estremeció al darse cuenta de otro de los muchos placeres que también le había privado su condición actual, era difícil imaginar una vida sin el consuelo que podían proporcionar los libros.

El mayordomo asintió con los ojos brillantes por los recuerdos de tiempos pasados, tiempos felices.

-Él era la alegría y el orgullo de sus padres, cuando se le ocurrió la absurda idea de alistarse a la Marina Real su madre y hermana se pusieron histéricas y le suplicaron que no fuera, y su padre incluso le amenazó con desheredarle, pero cuando llego el momento de embarcar se reunieron todos en el muelle para darle la bendición y despedirse de él.

-No es muy frecuente que un noble, y sobre todo siendo el heredero decida hacer carrera naval ¿verdad? Pensaba que el ejército atraía a los ricos y los que tenían títulos nobiliarios, mientras que la marina era el refugio de los pobres y los ambiciosos.

-No dio ninguna explicación- intervino el ama de llaves.- Solo dijo que tenía que seguir a su corazón dondequiera que éste le llevara, se negó a comprar un rango como lo hace la mayoría de la gente de su posición, incluso insistió en llegar ahí por sus propios méritos, cuando llego a la familia la noticia de que le habían ascendido a teniente a bordo del Victory(2), su madre lloro de alegría y su padre estaba tan orgulloso que estuvo a punto de reventar los botones de su chaleco.

-El Victory- dijo Bella en lo que pareció ser solo un susurro. El nombre de ese barco había sido profético, el navío mas importante de la armada inglesa, con la ayuda de otras naves derrotó a Napoleón a través del Cabo Trafalgar destruyendo el sueño del emperador de dominar los mares, pero el precio de la victoria había sido muy elevado, el almirante Nelson ganó la batalla, pero perdió la vida como muchos de los jóvenes que lucharon valerosamente a su lado.

Tal como Edward Cullen, que seguiría pagando por el resto de su vida el precio de la valerosa hazaña, Bella sintió un arrebato de ira.

-Si tiene una familia tan fiel, que lo ama y se preocupa tanto, ¿en donde están todos ahora?

-Viajando por el extranjero.

-En su residencia de Londres.

Respondieron los empleados al mismo tiempo, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de vergüenza, la señora Hotch suspiró.

-El conde paso la mayor parte de su juventud aquí en la Abadía Cullen, de todas las propiedades de su padre, siempre fue su favorita, tiene una casa en Londres por supuesto, pero teniendo en cuenta la crueldad de sus heridas, su familia pensó que seria mas fácil que se recuperara en el hogar de su infancia, el lugar que le había traído tanta felicidad, en donde había pasado sus momentos mas felices, esto le permitiría sanar alejado de la curiosidad de la sociedad.

-¿Mas fácil para quien?... ¿Para él o para ellos?- Dijo Bella en un tono de insultante incredulidad. -el mayordomo aparto la vista.

-En su defensa puedo decir que la ultima ves que vinieron a verlo el los echó de la finca, por un momento temí que ordenaría al guardia que les soltara los perros.

-Muy fácil.- Bella cerró un momento los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a su familia o de acusarlos de falta de lealtad-. Han pasado varios meses desde que resulto herido, ¿le ha dado el medico alguna esperanza de que pueda recuperar la vista con el tiempo? Tal ves algún tratamiento, ¿alguna operación?

El mayordomo movió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Muy pocas, solo hay uno o dos casos documentados en los que se ha logrado subsanar una perdida tan grande-. Bella inclino la cabeza. El señor Hightower se levanto con sus mejillas carnosas y con una expresión abatida, parecía un bulldog melancólico.

-Espero que nos perdone el haber malgastado su tiempo señorita Swan, sé que ha tenido que alquilar un coche para venir aquí, estaré encantado de pagar de mi bolsillo su regreso a la ciudad.

Bella se puso de pie.

-Eso no será necesario señor Hightower, de momento no planeo volver a Londres.

El mayordomo intercambio una mirada de desconcierto con la señora Hotch.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo acomodándose las gafas con el dedo índice.

Bella se acercó a la silla que había ocupado en un principio y cogió su bolso.

-Me quedare aquí, acepto el puesto de enfermera del conde; ahora, si son tan amables de pedir a uno de los criados que recoja mi baúl del coche y mostrarme mi habitación, me preparare para comenzar con mis obligaciones lo antes posible.

* * *

**1 Whitechapel: uno de los barrios más pobres del East End. Pero también se encontraban cerca de teatros y establecimientos de ocio masculino, desde burdeles hasta locales donde los hombres bebían y disfrutaban de espectáculos eróticos que muchas veces estaban protagonizados por menores de edad.**

**2 Victory: _Referencia historica real,_ Este barco estuvo en el Cabo Trafalgar en 1805 y al frente estuvo el capitán Nelson quien perdió la vida en su enfrentamiento contra los navíos de Napoleón, este barco hoy en día se conserva.**

**El conflicto de Trafalgar, en el cual Edward resulta herido y pierde la vista, forma parte de los eventos historicamente conocidos como "Guerras Napoleónicas", las cuales contraponian a las dos principales potencias dominantes alrededor de 1800, Reino Unido y Francia, recordemos que en esta época se encontraba en su apogeo la Revolución Indisrtial, esta batalla tuvo lugar el 21 de Octubre de 1805, para entonces se formó una Coalición entre Reino Unido, Austria, Rusia, Nápoles y Suecia para intentar derrocar a Napoleón Bonaparte y tuvo lugar cerca del cabo Trafalgar en la provincia de Cádiz, donde se enfrentaron los aliados Francia y España (al mando del vicealmirante francés Pierre Villeneuve, bajo cuyo mando estaba por parte española el teniente general del mar Federico Gravina) contra la armada británica al mando del vicealmirante Horatio Nelson, Edward sirvió a este personaje a bordo del Victory en esta batalla.**

**Han pasado aproximadamente 6 meses de la batalla cuando Bella llega a la Abadía Cullen para ser enfermera de Edward, es decir a mediados del mes de Abril de 1806.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Ayer se me complico un poco subir el tercer capitulo pero aki esta listo :) mas tarde actualizare con el cuarto para ponerme al corriente ya que este es un capitulo corto, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, sus PM´s son hermosos, me animan mucho, les agradezco las sugerencias :)**

**Antes de seguir repito las aclaraciones mas importantes:**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, no se me olvida dar los creditos necesarios, es una increible escritora y tiene todo mi respeto, de la misma forma, los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, hay algunos que son producto de mi imaginacion, pero me gusta visualizar como Edward y Bella a los protagonistas de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer**

**CAPITULO 3**

**"Sensaciones olvidadas"  
**

El tiempo pasa lento, como si la memoria, sentimientos y deseos se hubieran congelado, como si todo se hubiera detenido, de no ser por el sonido que producen las manecillas del reloj al avanzar, habria jurado que seguía ahi... tumbado en aquella cubierta inmunda y llena de sangre patriota esperando a que el olvido llegara por el, esperando ver aquél tunel del que todos hablan y en donde los creyentes afirman que no hay mas dolor ni mas pena... esperando solo el momento en que la muerte lo reclamara junto a el, pero no podia ser tan afortunado, un monstruo egocentrista, un estupido muchacho que por una ves deseo ser un hombre, un insulso charlatán que creyo que podria conseguir lo que quisiera solo con su honor, solo con el valor de su palabra... no, él no, él estaba destinado a vivir en su miseria, a permanecer entre sombras por aquella osadía, por haber querido volar son tener alas.

Aun podía olerla, como si quisiera torturarlo recordando lo que había perdido, el sentido del olfato de Edward se había agudizado en los últimos meses, cuando pasaba por las cocinas podía adivinar al instante si Gustave, su cocinero francés, estaba preparando un guisado de ternera o una cremosa bechamel para tentar su apetito, mientras se derrumbaba en la cama en la habitación que se había convertido en una guarida mas que una alcoba, le asalto el rancio aroma de su propio sudor pegado a las sabanas arrugadas, era allí a donde había regresado para curar sus heridas, donde daba vueltas por las noches, que solo se distinguían de los días por su silencio sofocante. Entre el crepúsculo y el amanecer a veces sentía como si fuera el único ser vivo del mundo.

Edward apoyo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y cerro los ojos siguiendo un viejo habito, ademas del que practicaba casi diario y a todas horas, dejarse ahi, tirado en su cama haciendose el dormido cada que escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercarsr, asi que se concentró y acudió a su memoria, intentó recordar con detalle lo que habia pasado unos momentos antes, al entrar al salón identifico inmediatamente el agua de rosas que usaba Sivil y la loción capilar con escencias maderosas que se echaba Thomas todas las mañanas en el poco pelo que le quedaba, pero no reconoció la fresca fragancia que perfumaba el aire y que le llego de golpe, era un aroma liviano, suave y atrevido a la ves.

La señorita Swan no olía como una enfermera, la vieja Allen olía a naftalina, y la viuda a pasas rancias, esas que se pasaba comiendo todo el día, pero la señorita Swan tampoco olía a la solterona marchita que el imagino cuando la escucho hablar, si, su tono de voz era indicativo, sus poros deberían emanar una mezcla venenosa de col podrida y cenizas.

Al acercarse a ella descubrió algo más sorprendente aun, bajo ese limpio aroma a fresas dulces había un olor que le volvía loco y nublaba lo poco que le quedaba de razón y buen juicio.

Olía a mujer...

Edward gruñó apretando los dientes, no había sentido deseo alguno desde que se despertó en ese hospital de Londres y descubrió que su mundo se había vuelto oscuro. Sin embargo el dulce olor de la señorita Swan le había hecho evocar una confusa mezcla de vagos recuerdos: besos robados en un jardín iluminado por la luna, roncos y sensuales murmullos, la piel satinada de una mujer bajo sus labios, el roce suave… piel con piel, todos los placeres que nunca volvería a tener.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que el mundo seguía envuelto en sombras, puede que lo que le había dicho a la señorita Swan fuese cierto, puede que necesitara servicios de otro tipo, servicios que ninguna enfermera estaría en condición de dar, y en vista de las que había tenido hasta ahora, ni el de recibir, tal ves el en verdad necesitaba los servicios especiales de otro tipo de mujer. Si le pagaba lo suficiente es posible que fuese capaz de mirar su cara destrozada sin sentir repugnancia pero… ¿Qué más daba que lo hiciera? Al pensar en esto soltó una ruda carcajada, nunca lo sabría, además, tampoco sabría nunca como es en realidad ella. Mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que era el caballero de sus sueños, él podía suponer que era el tipo de mujer que susurraría su nombre y le haría promesas de lealtad y devoción eterna.

Promesas que no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir.

Edward se levanto de la cama furioso. ¡Esa maldita mujer! No tenia derecho a tentarle tan amargamente y a oler tan bien, menos mal que le había ordenado a Thomas que la echara, así no tendría que volver a preocuparse por eso.

* * *

**Ufff... nuestro Edward furioso... espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aki las notas mas importantes:  
**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, no se me olvida dar los creditos necesarios, es una increible escritora y tiene todo mi respeto, de la misma forma, los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, hay algunos que son producto de mi imaginacion, pero me gusta visualizar como Edward y Bella a los protagonistas de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer :)  
**

**CAPITULO 4**

Apenas llevaba unas horas en aquel lugar lleno de oscuro y lúgubre misterio, pero podía sentir como si ya formara parte de aquel espacio, vieja y seca, así se sentía mientras caminaba por el largo corredor que la dirigía al vestíbulo superior, era un pasillo mas ancho de lo normal con un tapiz al que se le notaba el lujo aunque la falta de luz no le hacia justicia, el sol aun no salía completamente y por las gruesas telas que cubrían las ventanas era difícil calcular la hora. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros hermosos, reconoció algunas obras, una en particular, Giovanni Pannini era el artista, un exquisito cuadro que no podía apreciar con exactitud debido a las sombras, una ciudad se vislumbraba en el horizonte, se acercó lo mas que pudo y de pronto tuvo la impresión de estar inclinada sobre la cornisa de la ventana de una casa de campo desde la cual observaba el esplendor de esa maravillosa ciudad… Siguió su camino palpando el tapiz frio y corrugado de las paredes, paso por dos puertas, una a cada lado, acaricio los pomos con melancolía imaginando que maravillas olvidadas se encontraban en su interior, cuanto mas caminaba parecía que se hubiera quedado ciega, nadie había abierto ni una sola ventana en aquella mansión, como si la casa junto con su dueño, se hubieran sumido en el reino de la oscuridad eterna.

Cuando hubo llegado al vestíbulo superior, bajó a tientas por la hermosa escalera de la Abadía Cullen hacia el corazón de la misma, admiraba cada detalle de la lujosa construcción, los ventanales enormes con aplicaciones de hoja de oro en los bordes, ventanales hermosos que no cumplían en lo absoluto su función, las imponentes columnas y pilastras que se erguían de manera majestuosa hasta el techo hermosamente decorado con parapetos.

Los altos candelabros de plata cubiertos por una fina película de polvo, las mesillas de madera fina que decoraban de manera muy elegante la superficie del frio y precioso mármol a sus pies. Los impresionantes jarrones vacíos que adornaban cada esquina, cada cosa que ahí se encontraba le daba a aquel espacio un toque casi fantástico, Bella sintió un dejo de melancolía al admirar toda esa belleza cubierta y escondida, tal como la belleza rota del conde.

Mientras bajaba por aquella escalera monumental se sorprendió al encontrarse a si misma imaginando lo diferente que habría sido todo aquello en los buenos años de esplendor del "Príncipe Cullen", tal como lo había llamado su mayordomo el día anterior. Contemplando la opulencia que la rodeaba, Bella no pudo más que imaginar en lo fácil que seria sentirse de la realeza si uno se hubiera criado en un lugar como aquel.

A pesar de la sofocante e intensa oscuridad, era imposible ocultar por completo la legendaria riqueza de los Cullen, hecho que había provocado la envidia de todo el mundo, y en un intento de no dejarse intimidar por aquel despliegue de lujo y años y años de tradición de buen nombre, Isabella dio un brinco al llegar al ultimo escalón.

Decidida a encontrar a su nuevo paciente e iniciar con su labor en aquella enorme mansión, se dispuso a emplear una de sus propias armas, inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, y se quedo quieta para escuchar con atención.

No escucho maldiciones ni golpes, en lugar de eso, escucho el ligero y casi musical tintineo de lo que juraría eran platos, copas y vasos, cuando de pronto hubo un estruendo que termino con la delicada sinfonía seguida de una maldición que provenía de la voz que ya conocía bien, aunque Bella hizo una mueca, en sus labios se dibujó lo que levemente parecía una sonrisa de triunfo.

Recogiéndose la falda para acelerar el paso, atravesó el salón en donde habría tenido aquella entrevista con Thomas Hightower y la señora Hotch, paso por debajo de un bonito arco que la conduciría a lo que con acertada suposición era el comedor, la ausencia de ventanas y la falta de luz era abrumadora, de no haber sido por las velas que resplandecían en ambos extremos de la majestuosa mesa, Bella podría haber pensado que se encontraba en la cripta familiar.

Pudo ver a un par de criados que flanqueaban las puertas de caoba bajo la atenta e inquisidora mirada de un Thomas Hightower que portaba un gesto mas que formal, tan concentrados en lo que sea que estuvieran mirando que parecía que ninguno de los tres se había percatado que Bella se encontraba en el umbral del arco que daba paso al salón, puso un poco mas de atención y distinguió que lo que los tres empleados veían con vehemencia y tan exagerada atención, era cada uno de los movimientos del conde, mientras Edward movía el brazo muy cerca de una copa de cristal empujándola peligrosamente al borde de la mesa, Hightower le hizo una seña apenas visible pero urgente a uno de los criados, este corrió hacia adelante para tomar la copa antes de que pudiera caerse.

Alrededor de la mesa, el suelo estaba lleno de trozos de cristal y porcelana fina hecha pedazos, evidencia de la poca agilidad y rapidez del criado para salvarlas.

Bella observo los anchos hombros y los musculosos brazos de Edward, se sorprendía una ves mas de que fuera un hombre tan imponente, seguramente podría romperle el delicado cuello con solo hacer presión alrededor de el con sus dedos pulgar e índice, si era capaz de cogerla claro esta.

El cabello del conde brillaba por el efecto que daba la luz de las velas, peinado con unos dedos impacientes desde que se había levantado, llevaba la misma camisa arrugada que le había visto el día anterior, pero ahora estaba manchada de grasa y lo que parecía ser chocolate, se había subido las mangas hasta los codos para no arrastrar los volados que tenia la sucia prenda de lino en los puños.

Edward se llevo un pedazo de filete a la boca, rasgo un pedazo de la tierna carne con los dientes y luego busco a tientas el plato que tenia adelante, Bella frunció el ceño al ver la mesa y en general toda aquella escena, no había cubiertos ni servilletas, lo cual explicaba perfectamente porque Edward cogía la comida con las manos, después de zamparse un pedazo de pan, tomo un huevo de una fuente de cristal que estaba a su izquierda, se paso la lengua por los labios pero no consiguió quitarse la miel que tenia en la esquina de la boca; aunque se sentía una especiee de espía o invitado mal logrado, Bella no podía apartar la vista de esa gota dorada de miel, a pesar de la terrible falta, no no, ausencia de modales del conde en la mesa, había algo muy sensual en su forma de comer, en su determinación para apaciguar su apetito.

Mientras tomaba una chuleta y mordía la carne, el jugo de esta caía por su barbilla, parecía un antiguo guerrero que acababa de ganar una fiera batalla contra sus enemigos y celebraba la victoria con comida y vino, Bella podía imaginar como en cualquier momento Edward levantaría la mano con todo y chuleta y gritaría "¡mas vino!", casi ríe con esa imagen en su mente cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del conde.

-Thomas, podrías haberme informado que habías traído fresas para mi vino- el conde se quedo paralizado y olfateo el ambiente con una expresión feroz.

-No lo he hecho señor, pero si así lo desea iré a buscarlas para usted- dijo el mayordomo levantándose un poco sobre las puntas de sus brillantes zapatos y dándole una mirada furtiva a Bella que aun se encontraba en el umbral, inmediatamente el mayordomo giro sobre sus talones y salió a toda marcha del salón.

Edward se levanto en señal de querer agarrar al mayordomo, pero Hightower había sido más rápido.

-Buenos días señor- dijo Bella sentándose en una silla justo enfrente de él, pero lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance.

* * *

**Los enfrentamientos entre Bella y Edward comienzan justo ahora... bien dicen que del odio al amor...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Una ves mas MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios :) todas han sido muy amables y agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman para leer y para regalarme algunas palabras, la única manera en que puedo retribuirles es haciendo esto entretenido para ustedes ^^**

**Estuve un poco enferma y no pude subir capítulo ayer, pero mañana publicare dos para seguir al corriente con la actualización diaria**

**Aki las notas mas importantes:  
**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, no se me olvida dar los creditos necesarios, es una increible escritora y tiene todo mi respeto, de la misma forma, los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, hay algunos que son producto de mi imaginacion, pero me gusta visualizar como Edward y Bella a los protagonistas de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPITULO 5**

**"La gloria... no es nada"**

Buenos días señor- Y de inmediato Edward tenso los músculos, aguzo el oído y abrió de manera involuntaria las aletas de su nariz, permitió ser invadido de manera deliberada por ese intrigante y desafiante aroma.

-Espero que no le moleste que me haya presentado de manera formal hasta el día de hoy, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para incorporarme por completo, el viaje fue cansado.

Con el seño fruncido en evidente molestia, Edward se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y continuó con su ritual bárbaro.

-Espero que entre esas actividades que le tomaron "un tiempo" se encuentre el hacer sus maletas y descansar lo suficiente para su regreso.

Ignorando el comentario del conde, Isabella sonrió amablemente a los dos criados que presenciaban su cortés pero insípida conversación.

-Me muero de hambre, ¿podría desayunar algo?- incluso sin poder ver, Edward podía adivinar la confusión e indecisión de sus sirvientes.

-¡Sirvan a la dama estúpidos! No es digno de un caballero dejar que la señorita Swan emprenda su regreso a Londres con el estomago vacío.

Los criados se apresuraron y con evidente nerviosismo pusieron un juego de cubiertos delante de Bella, llevaron una fuente con huevos también a lo que agradeció dedicando una sonrisa dulce a ambos muchachos.

-Recuperare el tiempo perdido y tengo algunas cosas en mente que podemos empezar a practicar, aunque si debo alterar el orden, aunque sé que usted lo recuerda bien, no creo que este de mas agendar como primer punto en mi larga lista de obligaciones un repaso de las refinadas costumbres inglesas y buenos modales en la mesa.

-No tiene ninguna obligación, esta despedida- respondió el volviendo a llevarse a la boca un trozo de pan.

Bella aliso la servilleta de tela en su regazo y tomo un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-Me temo señor, que no tiene la autoridad para despedirme, yo no trabajo para usted.

Edward dejo el alimento y endureció el gesto.

-¿Disculpe? Debo estar perdiendo el oído también.

-Al parecer el señor Hightower me ha contratado siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre; por lo tanto mi patrón es Carlise Cullen, el Marqués, y hasta que el me informe que mis servicios ya no son necesarios, me esforzare para satisfacerlo a él con mi trabajo, no a usted.

-Eso podría representar un problema, ya que lo único que me daría satisfacción en cuanto usted seria su partida inmediata.

-Entonces me temo que esta condenado a seguir insatisfecho señor- y tomo un huevo de la hermosa fuente.

-Me di cuenta desde el momento en que oí su voz- dijo el en tono seco, hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos, él comía mas lento, masticaba despacio los trozos de carne que tenia en la boca y respiraba con ruidosa dificultad. -Dígame señorita Swan… como mi nueva enfermera, ¿con que tarea le gustaría comenzar, le gustaría darme de comer por ejemplo?...

-Dado su… peculiar entusiasmo y efusividad por la comida, me preocuparía un poco acercar tanto mis dedos a su boca.

-¿Debo suponer que no aprueba mis modales en la mesa?- dijo con voz ronca, ¿como podía sonar así al hablar de sus pésimos hábitos alimenticios?

-Su lesión le impide ver, ¿o acaso parte de su limitación incluye no poder usar servilleta y cubiertos?, le daría lo mismo comer con los pies por lo que puedo darme cuenta.

Edward se quedo paralizado, la piel de su frente se arrugo haciendo que la marca del diablo que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro pareciera mas impresionante, en ese momento Bella se alivió de que el conde no tuviera un cuchillo cerca.

Aquel hombre con músculos impresionantes, inclino su peso en la silla contigua, en la dirección en la que escuchaba el sonido de su voz, aunque Bella sabía que no podía verla, su atención era tan intensa que tuvo que contener el impulso de encogerse, su respiración se entrecorto, y pudo sentir como pequeñas llamas subían por su rostro pintando de carmín sus mejillas, por un momento, aunque se sintió culpable al segundo, agradeció que no pudiera verla.

-Debo confesar que me intriga señorita Swan… su tono es culto, pero no logro identificar su acento, ¿se crió en la ciudad?

-En Kensington.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber como una mujer con su….… carácter ha venido a solicitar un empleo como este, ¿Qué le llevo a responder tan atentamente al anuncio? ¿La buena voluntad? ¿El deseo irresistible de ayudar a sus semejantes? ¿O tal ves su entrañable compasión por los desvalidos?- mencionó Edward con exagerado sarcasmo.

-Le entregue al señor Hightower varias cartas de recomendación, estoy segura que al igual que el, usted las encontrara en orden.

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta no he podido leerlas, quizás usted sea tan amable y caritativa para informarme en este momento de su contenido- dijo en tono burlón.

-Como también lo expliqué en mi entrevista, trabaje durante casi dos años como institutriz para Lord y Lady Hale.

-Conozco a la familia- Bella se puso tensa con el comentario del conde, ¿Qué tanto los conocería?... sin permitir que sus ideas nublaran su determinación, Bella continuó. -Cuando se reanudaron las hostilidades con los franceses, leí en el periódico que muchos de nuestros nobles soldados y marineros estaban sufriendo por falta de atención, así que decidí ofrecer mis servicios a un hospital local.

-Sigo sin entender porque ha dejado de cuidar niños en casas seguras, para curar heridas sangrientas y dar la mano a hombres que han perdido la cabeza. – Edward se limpio las manos de con tosca elegancia con la servilleta que tenia justo a la orilla de la mesa y paso su mano por ese cabello de fuego que continuamente acaparaba la atención de Bella.

-No entiendo en donde radica su confusión, todos esos hombres fueron valientes y lucharon por su país y los que habitamos en el, no veo lo malo a retribuirles un poco su valentía y buena voluntad.

-Son estúpidos que han perdido el juicio y su sentido común, se vendieron a la Marina Real por la promesa idiota de tener alguna condecoración idiota y un rango que pudieran pregonar al mundo, como si eso fuera a servirles de escudo contra las armas de los putos franceses- resopló y agito la misma mano que había pasado por sus cabellos de fuego en un ademan de evidente frustración.

Bella frunció el ceño y ahogo un gritito de pura desaprobación-. ¿Como puede decir algo tan cruel? ¡Incluso el rey lo felicito por su valor!

-¿Y en donde esta lo maravilloso?, ¿en donde esta él ahora? no he visto en ningún momento al Rey limpiando mi mierda... Todo sería menos dramático si el cabrón peleara sus propias batallas.

-¡No puede hablar así!- se levanto de la mesa de manera brusca dejando caer el suelo su servilleta y haciendo mas ruido del que hubiera querido.

-Nelson esta muerto- dijo el con tono rotundo-. No se si eso lo convierte en un héroe o confirma mi teoría de que todos ellos solo son una bola de estúpidos.

Derrotada… por el momento, Bella guardo la compostura y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla.

Edward se levanto tomando del respaldo cada una de las sillas para guiarse en su andar y rodear así la mesa, mientras sus poderosas manos se aferraban a la madera tallada de los asientos, Bella se quedo quieta mirando hacia adelante con la respiración agitada que era audible para ambos, el llego hasta ella… se agacho tanto, que sus labios rozan peligrosamente su cabello.

-Estoy seguro que sus intensiones son sinceras señorita Swan, pero por lo que a mi respecta, hasta que usted misma recobre el juicio y renuncie a este empleo solo tiene una obligación- sus suaves palabras eran mas contundentes que cualquiera de los gritos sordos que ya le había escuchado-. Mantenerse alejada de mi camino.

Con esta advertencia la dejó, y al pasar junto a uno de los criados que habían presenciado aquella acalorada conversación, éste por un momento estuvo tentado a ofrecerle su brazo pero de inmediato supo que pasaría lo mismo que en la infinidad de ocasiones anteriores, él lo rechazaría soltando una maldición.

Aunque Bella no se sorprendió de que el decidiera andar solo y a tientas en aquella oscuridad en ves de aceptar la ayuda, se encogió cuando en algún lugar de la casa resonó un fuerte golpe.

Bella no tenia nada que hacer, a reserva de pasear por los pasillos y las estancias de la oscura mansión mientras las ultimas palabras del Conde resonaban fuerte en sus oídos… el silencio era tan opresivo como la penumbra, no había bullicio de ningún tipo, ninguna clase de actividad que se pudiera esperar de una casa de campo como la abadía, y mucho mas, con la cantidad de criados que ya había calculado que ahí vivían, no había doncellas subiendo y bajando verificando que todo estuviera rechinando de limpio, ni criados acarreando leña para las chimeneas, miraba con tristeza todo a su alrededor, era imposible no sentirse un poco deprimida en un lugar así.

A los sirvientes que de tanto en tanto encontraba por ahí en alguna de sus andanzas por los pasillos de la casa los veía sin ninguna tarea en particular que realizar, al verla se ocultaban y todos parecían hablar entre murmullos, como si estuviera estrictamente prohibido alzar la voz, ninguno de ellos parecían tener prisa en levantar los pedazos de cristalería y porcelana fina que decoraban todos los salones y espacios por donde el conde había pasado, ninguno tomaba una escoba para barrer las astillas de los muebles rotos.

En su caminar se topo con un pasillo largo que llevaba a un par de puertas altas, ella imagino enseguida la entrada a una iglesia por lo majestuoso de los moldes que adornaban en su totalidad aquellas hermosas puertas, las abrió sin miedo y de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de un salón de baile, en el centro había unas inmensas y anchas escaleras que caían de manera elegante al centro de aquel salón, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un instante, se imagino en ese mismo salón pero rodeada de colores, de figuras fantasmales danzando a su alrededor, música y alegres conversaciones, se imagino a si misma deslizándose por el suelo reluciente en los fuertes brazos de un hombre al compas de música de baile.

Bella abrió rápidamente los ojos moviendo la cabeza para sacudirse de la locura, se apresuró a las puertas por las que había entrado y las cerró de golpe, como su con el sonido hueco tratara de exorcizar a los demonios que la hicieron tener esa visión llena de añoranza.

Todo era culpa del Conde, su delirio, su imaginación ágil y atrevida, si le permitiera realizar el trabajo para el que había sido contratada, podría mantener su traicionera mente bajo control.

Mientras se alejaba a toda prisa del salón, paso por un par de pasillos angostos y cruzo por uno de los saloncillos de te, sin prestar mucha atención a su camino siguió de largo cuando se golpeo el pie con una mesilla que se encontraba volcada en el suelo, lanzo un grito de dolor y comenzó a saltar en un pie masajeándose los dedos que tenia adormecidos por el dolor, se sentó en uno de las sillas que se encontraban ahí mientras revisaba el daño, mirando hacia arriba pudo observar los débiles rayos de sol que intentaban atravesar el sofocante peso de las cortinas de terciopelo, Bella se levanto y estudio con detenimiento aquella escena, recargo las manos en sus caderas… Puede que Edward hubiera decidido enterrarse vivo en ese mausoleo, pero ella no.

Camino hasta encontrarse al pie del ventanal cubierto por esa fúnebre tela, la levanto un poco con las manos y de ella salieron millones de partículas de polvo que de inmediato comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor, acerco la silla en la que se había acomodado un momento antes, se quito los botines y se subió en ella, tomo con fuerza la gruesa tela y jalo lo mas que pudo sin éxito, dio un brinco pequeño y tomo la tela de mas arriba colgando todo su peso en ella, después de un par de intentos las pesadas cortinas junto con sus ganchos cayeron sobre su cabeza dejando una espesa nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Mientras se liberaba de las cortinas y sacudía su vestido Bella vio por el rabillo del ojo como una criada con cofia pasaba corriendo atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Hey muchacha!- la llamó.

La joven se detuvo y se volvió muy despacio hacia Bella; al ver las cortinas en el suelo hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Si señorita?

-Ven aquí por favor, necesito ayuda con todo esto, ¿podrías ayudarme a abrir las otras cortinas? Son demasiado pesadas.

En ves de acercarse a ayudarla, la criada comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás poniendo las manos por detrás de su falda y moviendo la cabeza consternada.

-No me atrevo señorita, ¿Qué dirá el señor?

-Podría decir que esta haciendo su trabajo- respondió Bella arrastrando un banco cerca de otra de las ventanas para seguir con su labor.

El sol entraba por los ventanales dando a las motas de polvo un brillo y movimiento fascinante.

-¡No debería haberlo hecho!- gritó la criada parpadeando rápido con una impresión de incredulidad en el rostro-. ¡Voy a buscar a la señora Hotch!

Limpiándose las manos en el faldón, Bella se alejó del ventanal y lo miro fijamente inspeccionando su trabajo con satisfacción cuando dijo mas para ella que para la criada que había salido como alma que se lleva el diablo. -Me parece bien, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con ella.

* * *

**Esto de los títulos nobiliarios de la aristocracia, y no solo Inglesa, suele ser medo enredoso, para este fic he decidido no meterme mucho en esos menesteres y solo darles un pequeño marco histórico, nunca está de mas saber ;) la nobleza del Reino Unido ha desarrollado un papel primordial en el establecimiento de la historia del país y su sociedad, aunque actualmente los nobles no poseen el mismo poder ni ingerencia politica como en antaño. La nobleza británica se compone de dos entidades principales: la "Alta Nobleza" y la "Pequeña Nobleza", en algunos textos, wikipedia :P y muchos articulos y notas historicas que circulan en la red y tambien se incluyen en obras que son un excelente marco historico y relato de hechos como es el caso de "La marina de Nelson" (que es uno de los textos que me han ayudado a tener una vision mas nitida de lo que sucedió en las Guerras Napoleónicas, y a tomar datos históricos) encontraran que la pequeña nobleza es una parte separada de la nobleza. Los miembros de la alta nobleza poseen títulos como: duque, marqués, conde, vizconde, barón, a los que también se les conoce como frecuentemente como nobles o lores. **

**El resto de la nobleza es englobada en la baja nobleza, con la excepción del llamado "baronet", que es un título de caballeros hereditario, o aquellos que son nombrados caballeros (de por vida), siendo nombrados "Sir X ó Y", no poseen títulos aparte de la cualificación de señor o gentleman (que es un título legal).**

**Generalmente los títulos eran regalos de la corona, e iban acompañados con tierras, propiedades, o favores y tratos especiales, la familia de Edward pertenece a la alta nobleza, es por eso que a todos extrañó cuando él expresó su deseo de enlistarse a la fuerza naval, ya que los hombres que solían acudir a los frentes, erna en su mayoría, gente sin títulos nobiliario, o en sus contados casos, hombres que pertenecían a la baja nobleza.**

* * *

**Awwww... Edward realmente saco de sus casillas a Bella, y puedo decir que ella a el también... creo que así de obstinado y rudo es encantador :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de algún tiempo aki vengo con el siguiente capitulo, haré lo posible por actualizar constantemente ^^**

**Esta historia es una adaptación de tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, no se me olvida dar los créditos necesarios, es una increíble escritora y tiene todo mi respeto, de la misma forma, los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, hay algunos que son producto de mi imaginación, pero me gusta visualizar como Edward y Bella a los protagonistas de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPITULO 6**

La soledad puede ser el mas cruel de los acompañantes, en los últimos meses Edward tuvo como mejor amiga a la oscuridad, pero no de la manera en que podría apreciarse a un verdadero mejor amigo, este lo suprimía tanto, que a veces pensaba que llegaría a desaparecer, a hacerse uno con el oscuro tapiz de su alcoba, soledad... cruel amante, sombra absorbente en la que caminaba sin encontrar siquiera un atisbo de luz... pero no la de sus ojos... esa posibilidad la había perdido hace mucho... el se refería a la luz que da una mínima esperanza... luz de fe, esa luz que se apago junto con sus esperanzas aquel día de terrible guerra... cuando quedo tumbado esperando la muerte, para su suerte... su jodida suerte, la esperanza había llegado entre pliegues de faldón y aroma sutil a fresas.

Bella continuó con su azarosa tarea en el salón, por la breve e insípida experiencia con el conde sabia que muchas cosas no dependerían de ella en ese lugar, más aun si la actitud de éste continuaba así de ácida e indiferente, sin duda eso no le ayudaba, así que pensó que haría lo posible con lo que si pudiera controlar, y las cortinas parecían un buen comienzo, al menos ninguna de ellas le había lanzado algún injurio mientras las quitaba de su lugar.

Cuando la señora Hotch entro al salón, impávida como siempre, la mesura y recato en persona, encontró a la nueva enfermera del conde en un precario equilibrio sobre una delicada silla Luis XIV, por la posición en que se encontraba era fácil verle las medias, cosa escandalosa, la miró horrorizada mientras Bella daba un fuerte tirón a las cortinas que estaba sujetando, de inmediato y después de un pequeño crujido, estas cayeron sobre la cabeza de la muchacha enterrándola en una nube de terciopelo y motas de polvo que cobraban vida cuando eran tocadas por los rayos del sol.

-¡Señorita Swan!- dijo el ama de llaves levantando una mano para protegerse los ojos del sol deslumbrante que entraba por las ventanas-. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-En realidad solo iba a abrirlas, pero me di cuenta por las toneladas de polvo que tienen, que no seria mala idea sacudirlas un poco también.

-Disculpe señorita Swan... si no le ha quedado claro yo soy el ama de llaves de este lugar y usted la enfermera del conde; considero que quitar y sacudir las cortinas no se encuentra dentro de sus actividades.

Ignorando el comentario de la señora Hotch, Bella abrió la ventana, una suave brisa con olor a lilas entro en la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sensación del aire fresco golpeando su rostro.

-Puede que no, pero el bienestar de mi paciente si lo es, que el conde no pueda ver la luz, no significa que tenga que quedarse sin aire fresco, limpiando sus pulmones podría mejorar su estado y… su humor.

Por un momento la señora Hotch pareció quedarse intrigada, y aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto, Bella comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación escenificando sus planes con entusiasmo haciendo ademanes con las manos y señalando cada rincón del salón en el que se encontraban.

-Considero que lo primero que hay que hacer es pedirle a los criados que barran todos estos cristales, hay pedazos por todos lados; ahora que lo pienso no solo el podría lastimarse, hay que retirar los muebles rotos y luego, después de guardar cualquier objeto delicado y que se pueda romper, podríamos poner los muebles grandes contra las paredes para dejar un camino libre en cada habitación para que el conde pueda andar por ellas sin problemas.

-El conde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación.

-No lo culpo, ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si cada ves que saliera de su habitación se diera en la espinilla cada al avanzar solo tres metros?

-Fue el conde mismo quien ordeno que las cortinas permanecieran cerradas y quien insistió también en que todo en la abadía se dejara tal cual ha estado siempre, lo siento, pero no puedo ir en contra de sus órdenes, no puedo pedirle al personal que haga lo que me pide.

-Debo entender entonces que… no me ayudara - No lo dijo como una pregunta, si no mas bien como una afirmación.

La señora Hotch negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. -No puedo.

-Muy bien- asintió Bella-. Respeto la lealtad que le tiene a su amo y la dedicación a su trabajo... - Y con esas palabras giro sobre sus talones, se levanto de nuevo la falda y se dirigió a la siguiente ventana a poner toda su fuerza en tirar de las pesadas cortinas.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- grito la señora Hotch mientras las cortinas caían al suelo.

-Mi trabajo- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo en un ademan violento.

Aunque había oscurecido hacia más de una hora, los ruidos misteriosos continuaban en el primer piso de la casa, desde la mañana no habían cesado los golpes, los crujidos y el roce ocasional de un pesado mueble al ser arrastrado.

Los sirvientes habían pasado el día como la mayoría de los días desde que Edward había vuelto de la guerra, apiñados alrededor de la vieja mesa de roble enfrente de la chimenea del comedor de servicio rememorando los buenos tiempos de esa casa.

Esa fresca noche de primavera, Thomas y la señora Hotch se sentaron uno frente al otro tomando una taza de te tras otra sin hablar ni atreverse a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

Fue solo un ruido especialmente estridente que les hizo encogerse de hombros, una doncella susurro:

-¿No creen que podríamos…?

La señora Hotch la miro de manera severa paralizando a la pobre muchacha en donde estaba impidiéndole que terminara la oración tan solo con su dura mirada.

-Creo que debemos dedicarnos a nuestros asuntos.

Uno de los jóvenes criados dio un paso adelante, atreviéndose a preguntar lo que todos estaban pensando.

-¿Y si lo escucha el señor?

Quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con su manga, el señor Hightower movió la cabeza con aire triste.

-Hace mucho tiempo que al señor no le importa nada de lo que ocurre aquí, no hay ninguna razón para pensar que esta noche vaya a ser diferente.

Estas palabras envolvieron a todos en un ambiente de desaliento mas profundo del que ya se vivía en esa casa... y eso es decir bastante, antes estaban orgullosos de su dedicación a la gran casa que les habían confiado, pero sin nadie que viera como brillaba la madera por sus atentos cuidados, sin nadie que les felicitara por su eficacia para mantener los suelos limpios y las chimeneas con leña fresca, no había muchos motivos para salir de su abatimiento.

Una de las criadas entro hecha una bala al salón en donde todos se encontraban, se acercó temerosa a la señora Hotch mientras danzaba en las puntas de sus botines en gesto de evidente vacilación, de tanto en tanto abría la boca y la cerraba de inmediato ahogando un suspirito.

-No te quedes ahí bailando como un corcho en agua Ángela, me pones nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Retorciendo el delantal que colgaba de su cintura y mirando hacia el suelo, la muchacha hizo una reverencia.

-Sera mejor que venga y lo vea usted misma.

La señora Hotch intercambio una mirada de exasperación con el mayordomo, se levanto, y Hightower se levanto también para seguirla, mientras salían de la cocina, ambos estaban demasiado preocupados y expectantes como para reparar en que todos los criados los seguían de cerca y en silencio.

-Silencio… escuchen…- ordeno y todos se pararon en seco, sin moverse... con la tensión que se siente al armar un castillo de naipes... cualquier movimiento podría desatar consecuencias aterradoras cuando del ama de llaves se trataba.

Detuvieron el aliento pero solo se escucho una cosa... Silencio.

Mientras iban de una habitación a otra había un detalle que sobresalía de cualquier otro, los zapatos de los criados ya no crujían sobre astillas y pedazos de madera, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas descubiertas revelando suelos limpísimos; los muebles rotos se habían separado en dos pulcros montones; uno con las piezas aparte que aun podían ser reparadas, y el otro con los restos listos para echarse al fuego, aunque seguían estando algunos de los muebles mas grandes, en la mayoría de las estancias, se había despejado un camino, todos los objetos frágiles habían sido colocados en lo alto de las vitrinas y estanterías, las alfombras con flecos y cualquier borde con el que alguien podría tropezarse habían sido enrolladas y recargadas en las paredes.

En un pálido claro de luna de la biblioteca encontraron a la nueva enfermera del conde profundamente dormida en un sofá, los criados se colocaron alrededor de ella mirándola desconcertados.

Las anteriores enfermeras del conde habían echado mano del pedazo de estrato social que les correspondía debido a su titulo, por supuesto no se consideraban iguales al dueño de la casa, pero tampoco se denigraban al nivel de los demás sirvientes, era usual que las enfermeras o tutores comieran en su habitación y que los criados estuvieran al tanto de sus necesidades, y dada esta costumbre era indudable que la sola idea de manchar sus manos en tareas que solo le correspondían a los sirvientes les pareciera escandaloso.

Las manos de la señorita Swan ya no eran suaves ni blancas, sus pálidas uñas estaban rotas y sucias, en la mano derecha se le había formado una ampolla entre el índice y el pulgar, tenia las gafas torcidas y con sus suaves respiros un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la nariz subía y bajaba.

-¿Debería despertarla?- susurro Ángela.

-Dudo que puedas- dijo Hightower en voz baja-. La pobre esta agotada.- hizo una señal a uno de los criados más grandes-. ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita Swan a su habitación Jacob? Que una de las criadas vaya contigo.

-¡Iré yo!- dijo con entusiasmo Ángela olvidando su timidez.

Mientras el enorme moreno cogía a la señorita Swan en sus fuertes brazos, una de las sirvientas acomodo suavemente el ángulo de sus gafas, cuando se fueron, la señora Hotch siguió mirando el sofá con una expresión indescifrable.

Acercándose un poco más a ella, Thomas se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

-¿Doy permiso al resto del servicio para retirarse?

El ama de llaves levanto despacio la cabeza con sus ojos grises llenos de determinación.

-Yo diría que no, aun queda mucho por hacer aquí y no voy a permitir que sigan holgazaneando y dejen su trabajo a sus superiores.- chasqueo los dedos a los criados que quedaban ahí-. Ben, tu y Peter cojan ese sofá y colóquenlo contra la pared.- ambos lacayos intercambiaron una sonrisa y se apresuraron a cumplir las ordenes del ama de llaves.

Volviéndose hacia las asustadas y desconcertadas criadas Sivil dio una palmada que resonó fuerte causando eco en aquella biblioteca.

-Ustedes dos traigan un par de cubos, trapos y agua caliente, mi madre siempre decía que no tiene sentido barrer si no vas a fregar, y ahora que no tenemos el estorbo de las cortinas limpiar los vidrios resultara mucho mas fácil.- al ver que las criadas no se movían, empezó a echarlas hacia la salida con ademanes con su delantal-. No se queden ahí con la boca abierta, ¡muévanse!

La señora Hotch se dirigió a una de las ventanas aun cerradas y la abrió. Dio un sonoro suspiro e inhalo profundo dejando que el fresco ambiente de la noche llenara sus pulmones-. Puede que para mañana esta casa ya no huela a tumba.

-Sivil ¿has perdido el juicio?, ¿Qué vamos a decirle al señor?

-Nosotros no vamos a decirle nada-. La señora Hotch señalo hacia la puerta por donde hace unos momentos Jacob se habia llevado a Isabella.- Ella lo hará.

* * *

**Hasta aki este capi... gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi repentina desaparición... retomaré las actualizaciones :)**

**Mil gracias por leer ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una ves mas gracias por sus mensajes, me alegra mucho saber que esta historia les gusta, las actualizaciones a partir de ahora serán una ves por semana... los días jueves, por los días de descanso pude terminar con este capítulo a tiempo para hoy... disfrútenlo.**

**Esta historia es una adaptación de tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, no se me olvida dar los créditos necesarios, es una increíble escritora y tiene todo mi respeto, de la misma forma, los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando las demás actividades cesaron y el ruido se detuvo, pensó que seria un buen momento para volver... haberla dejado solo recostada ahí le pareció de lo mas descortés, pero sabia que la Señora Hotch se escandalizaría si lo pillaba a solas en la habitación de la enfermera, y mas cuando esta se encontrara durmiendo, así que se dirigió primero a la parte trasera de las cocinas, en donde seguramente encontraría a Angla dando los ultima revisión a los hornos para asegurarse de que estuvieran completamente apagados.

-Ángela!.- Dando un brinquito Angela se asomo para ver a Jacob.

-¿Que haces aun aquí?... si la señora Hotch se da cuenta...

-Ya lo se Angie, pero no lo hará, trae el cubo con agua y el aceite de almendras, solo tomaremos un poco.- y le dio a Ángela esa sonrisa con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería... como aquella ves en que tomo "prestado" uno de los caballos de amo para dar un paseo por los limites de la abadía y la convenció de no decir ni pío.

Todo el camino escaleras arriba, Jacob no dejo de escuchar las reprimendas en cortos susurros de Ángela, aun así, él no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, siempre le causaban gracia los ataques de histeria de su amiga.

-Relájate Ángela, si me ayudas lo haremos mas rápido y nadie se dará cuenta, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ella ha sido buena con todos, con el!.- solo al hacer referencia al conde, su sonrisa aperlada desapareció.

-Lo se Jake, lo se... es solo que...

-Porque le tienes tanto miedo?... porque todos se lo tienen?, como si fuera el amo del mundo o algo así.

-Debes corregir tu actitud Jacob, solo te consigue problemas.

-Tu debes dejar de ser tan buena, y miedosa, e ingenua, solo logra que la gente abuse de ti.

Interrumpieron su pelea cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Srta. Swan, Ángela respiro profundo y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el ama de llaves no se enterara jamas de lo que harían esa noche.

Como si no hubiera pasado todo el día anterior y gran parte de la noche moviendo muebles pesados, levantando astillas y pedazos de cristal, o fregando pisos, Bella se despertó con apenas los primeros rayos de luz que entraron por su ventana, antes de abrir los ojos noto algo que en un inicio la desconcertó... no sentía dolor.

Si bien nunca había sido una princesa, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer tantas tareas en un solo día, y lo peor... ella sola, movió los dedos de sus manos frotándose entre si con las yemas, no estaban astillados como esperaba, poco a poco se toco las puntas del cabello, y en lugar de encontrar montañas de polvo solo sintió sus rizos, no sedosos ya que tenia mucho tiempo que no le dedicaba verdadera atención a la vanidad, pero sin duda no hechos cartón, en el ambiente podía percibir un ligero aroma a almendras que la relajaba de manera impensable; cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la biblioteca, en donde una noche anterior se recostó solo para tomar un "breve descanso", estaba en su habitación, tenia las manos limpias de la tierra y sangre que se acumulo por su duro trabajo, sus botas estaban acomodadas en el piso junto a su cama perfectamente limpias y boleadas, se incorporo por completo y aunque aun estaba desorientada se sintió mucho mejor, las pocas horas que descanso fueron reparadoras, y sin duda, algún alma bondadosa había hecho todo eso por ella, en ese momento deseó saber quien había tenido que ver con su increíble descanso y limpieza, era lo mas lindo que alguien había hecho por ella en mucho tiempo, pero enseguida se sacudió ese pensamiento de la mente... _"no lo mereces"... _se levanto, y se dirigió al baño para alistarse.

Bajo por la escalera olfateando el aire a cada paso, abrió las fosas nasales pero no pudo percibir ni un leve dejo de aroma a fresas, puede que la señorita Swan le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera marchado ya, con un poco de suerte no tendría que volver a soportar su impertinencia. Esa idea hizo que se sintiera curiosamente vacío… debía tener mas hambre de lo que pensó.

Como cada día, renunciaba a todo intento de precaución, avanzo hacia el salón preparándose para recibir el primer golpe del día en la espinilla con algún mueble, la verdad era que se alegraba por cada dolor de aquellos que recibía, cada herida le ayudaba a recordar que estaba vivo.

Estaba preparado como siempre para esa rutina de golpes que ardían pero sin duda no para el impacto que le esperaba, mientras cruzaba el salón sin encontrar un solo taburete o silla en su camino, un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara, Edward se detuvo tambaleándose y levanto una mano para protegerse del deslumbrante calor, cerro los ojos instintivamente, pero no pudo hacer nada para defenderse del alegre canto de los pájaros o de la brisa perfumada de lilas que le acariciaba la piel.

Por un breve momento creyó que estaba soñando aun, que al abrir los ojos se encontraría en algún prado verde bajo las sedosas flores blancas de algún árbol, pero cuando los abrió seguía siendo de noche a pesar del traicionero calor del sol en su cara.

-¡Hightower!- grito.

Alguien le dio un golpecito ligero en el hombro, sin pensarlo Edward se dio la vuelta e intento agarrar a su agresor aunque solo lograra coger aire con las manos, fue entonces que la fresca fragancia a fresas comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿No le han dicho antes que es de muy mala educación esconderse de esa manera e un ciego?

-Y parece que también peligroso.- aunque a esa voz familiar le faltaba su aspereza habitual, tenia una cualidad que hacia que se le acelerara el pulso al instante.

Esforzándose por controlar algo mas que solo su temperamento, Edward dio varios pasos hacia atrás, debido a que era imposible evitar el agradable calor del sol, giro el rostro para alejar el sonido de su voz.

-¿En donde diablos esta Hightower?

-No estoy segura señor, esta mañana parece haber una curiosa enfermedad, el desayuno no esta preparado y la mayoría de los sirvientes se encuentran aun en la cama.

Edward extendió los brazos y dio un giro completo sin golpear ningún objeto.

-Entonces puede que la pregunta mas adecuada sea: ¿En donde están mis muebles?

-No se preocupe señor, le aseguro que siguen estando aquí. El detalle aquí es que hemos puesto la mayoría contra las paredes para que no se tropiece con ellos.

-¿Hemos?...

-Bueno, sobre todo yo.-Durante un segundo sonó casi tan confundida como se sentía-. Aunque parece que los criados decidieron echarme una mano y terminar lo que comencé cuando me quedé dormida.

-Si todas las habitaciones son exactamente iguales, ¿cómo espera que sepa si estoy en el salón o en la biblioteca? ¿O en el establo o la casa?

Durante un maravilloso e increíble momento consiguió dejarla sin palabras.

-¡No había pensado en eso! -dijo finalmente acariciándose la barbilla en gesto pensativo-. Tal ves deberíamos indicarle a los criados que muevan unas cuantas piezas al centro de cada habitación para que le sirvan de guías-. Su falda crujía mientras se paseaba a su alrededor ensimismada en sus planes, tal como hizo con la señora Hotch un día antes. Edward giró tratando de seguirla por medio del sonido-. De hecho, si colocamos algunos edredones en las esquinas podría andar por la casa libremente y sin arriesgarse a hacerse daño, y sera de mucha ayuda que aprenda a contar.

-Puedo asegurarle, señorita Swan, que aprendí a contar perfectamente desde que era pequeño.

Entonces le tocó a ella suspirar.-Quiero decir a contar sus pasos, si memoriza cuántos pasos da para ir de una habitación a otra, será capaz de orientarse sin problemas en cualquier lugar de la casa.

-Será un cambio agradable, porque desde que llegó no ha hecho más que desorientarme.

-Por qué hace eso? —preguntó Bella de repente con una curiosidad auténtica en su voz.

Él frunció el ceño, esforzándose para seguir el ruido de sus pasos mientras andaba a su alrededor.

-Qué?.- dijo con tono exasperado.

-Se aleja de mi cada ves, si voy a la izquierda, usted gira a la derecha, si avanzo, usted retrocede.

Edward se puso tenso.

-Estoy ciego, como puede esperar que sepa hacia dónde voy, o usted? .- Tratando de esquivar sus preguntas, dijo-: Tal ves sea usted la que deba explicar por qué alguien ha desobedecido deliberadamente mis órdenes y ha abierto las ventanas.

-Eso lo he hecho también yo, como su enfermera, pensé que un poco de sol y de aire fresco podrían mejorar su… —se aclaró la garganta como si tuviese algo en ella- circulación.

-Mi circulación está perfectamente, gracias, y un hombre ciego no necesita sol, créame que poner a mi "alcance" todas las bellezas que nunca volverá a ver es bastante cruel.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero no es justo que envuelva a toda la casa en la oscuridad con usted.

Durante un buen rato Edward no pudo decir nada, desde que había vuelto de la guerra todo el mundo había estado andando de puntillas y susurrando a su alrededor, nadie, ni siquiera su familia, se había atrevido a hablarle con tanta franqueza.

Se volvió completamente hacia el sonido de su voz permitiendo que los implacables rayos de sol le dieran en la cara.

-No se le ha ocurrido pensar que mantengo las cortinas cerradas no por mí, sino por ellos?, ¿Por qué tendrían que mirarme a la luz del día? Yo tengo la bendición de la ceguera para protegerme de mi propio aspecto.

Bella se echó a reír... Su risa no era como imaginaba, en vez de una risa aguda era una sonora carcajada que le hizo sentirse ridículo y a la vez le conmovió, demostrando que su circulación estaba incluso mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Es eso lo que le han dicho? -preguntó ella riéndose aún mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento-. ¿Que está_ "terriblemente desfigurado"_?.- Diciendo lo ultimo con un tono de evidente ironía.

Él frunció el ceño.-No es necesario que alguien me lo diga, puede que esté ciego, pero no soy sordo ni mucho menos estúpido, pude oír a los médicos susurrando sobre mi cabeza; cuando me quitaron las vendas oí a mi madre y a mis hermanas llorar horrorizadas, sentí las crueles miradas en mi piel cuando los criados me llevaron de la cama del hospital a mi carruaje, ni siquiera mi familia se atreve a mirarme, o por qué cree que me han encerrado aquí como si fuera una especie de animal en una jaula?

-Por lo que tengo entendido, fue usted quien cerró y atranco las puertas de la jaula, puede que no sea su cara lo que teme su familia, sino su temperamento.- Edward buscó a tientas su mano capturándola al tercer intento, le sorprendió que fuera tan pequeña.

Bella lanzó un jadeo de protesta mientras trataba de safarse, en ves de dejarse guiar por el, Edward la arrastró por las escaleras dando tumbos por el largo pasillo que albergaba la galería de retratos de la familia, de niño había aprendido todos los rincones de la Abadía conocimiento que en este momento le servia mas que nunca. La llevó por la galería midiendo sus largas zancadas hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, sabía exactamente qué vería allí... un gran retrato cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Fue él quien ordenó que taparan el retrato, mas que las cortinas o las ventanas, los criados tenían prohibido terminantemente siquiera acercarse a el, no podía soportar que nadie lo viera y recordara con tristeza el hombre que había sido alguna ves, si no fuera tan sentimental lo habría mandado destruir.

Después de buscar a tientas el borde de la sábana la quitó de un tirón.

-¡Aquí tiene! ¿Qué le parece ahora mi rostro?

Edward retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared de la galería, permitiéndole a Bella que examinara el retrato detenidamente, no necesitaba su vista para saber exactamente qué estaba viendo... Había mirado esa misma cara en el espejo todos los días durante casi treinta años.

Sabía cómo jugaban la luz y las sombras sobre cada plano bellamente esculpido, sabía que tenía un hoyuelo muy atractivo y casi imperceptible en su barbilla mandíbula, era mas evidente cuando se reía, aun recordaba cuantas mujeres habían halagado ese rasgo suyo. Su madre siempre decía que le había besado un ángel mientras estaba aún en su vientre, cuando una sombra de barba dorada empezó a oscurecer esa mandíbula y barbilla y su hoyuelo apenas se veía era cuando sus hermanas no podían acusarle de ser más guapo que ellas.

Conocía esa rostro y el efecto que producía en las mujeres, desde las tías solteras que no podían resistir la tentación de pellizcarle las mejillas sonrosadas cuando era un bebé, hasta las jovencitas que se reían y se ruborizaban cuando las saludaba cuando salia de paseo en coche, o en las fiestas de los lores, todas las bellas mujeres que se metieron en su cama por poco más que una vuelta por el salón de baile y una sonrisa seductora.

Incluso dudaba que la remilgada señorita Swan pudiera resistirse a sus encantos.

Ella examinó el retrato en silencio durante un buen rato.-Supongo que es apuesto -dijo finalmente con tono reflexivo-, si te gustan los hombres de ese tipo.

Edward frunció el ceño.-¿Y qué tipo es ése?

-A su cara le falta carácter, es alguien a quien le ha venido todo con demasiada facilidad, ya no es un niño, pero tampoco un hombre... Estoy segura de que sería un buen acompañante para un paseo por el parque o una noche en el teatro, pero definitivamente no es alguien a quien me interesaría conocer.

Siguiendo el sonido de su voz, Edward le agarró el brazo a través de su manga de lana y lo giró hacia él con auténtica curiosidad.-Y ¿qué ve ahora?.- Y la acerco un poco mas... y mas...- No hubo dudas en su tono.

-Veo a un hombre -dijo con suavidad-. Un hombre con el rugido de los cañones resonando aún en sus oídos, un hombre golpeado por la vida, pero no vencido, un hombre con una cicatriz que le hace fruncir la boca cuando en realidad y en el fondo le gustaría sonreír. -Pasó la punta de un dedo por su cicatriz haciendo que a Edward se le pusiera la piel de gallina.- Sobresaltado por la intimidad de su tacto, la tomo de la mano y poco a poco la bajo sin soltarla.

Bella se libró de él despacio mientras su voz recuperaba su tono enérgico.

-Veo a un hombre que necesita desesperadamente afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa... Sabe?, no es necesario que ande por ahí como si le hubiera vestido…¿Un ciego? - Interrumpió Edward con tono burlón tan aliviado como ella de volver a un terreno familiar.

-¿No tiene alguien que lo asista?... hay muchos criados aquí.

-Le despedí, no soporto que nadie ronde a mi alrededor como si fuera un inválido.

Ella decidió ignorar esa advertencia.

-No entiendo por qué, a la mayoría de los caballeros de su posición social sin problemas de vista no les importa estar con los brazos extendidos y que les vistan como si fueran niños, si no soporta a un valet, al menos puedo decir a alguno de los criados que le den un baño caliente, a no ser que también tenga alguna objeción con respecto a la higiene.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de señalar que para lo único a lo que tendría objeciones eternas era a ella, se le ocurrió una idea... Puede que hubiera otro modo de animarla a irse...

-Un buen baño caliente no estaría nada mal ahora que lo menciona -dijo dando un tono suave y seductor a su voz -. Pero estará de acuerdo conmigo en que en el baño hay muchos riesgos para un hombre ciego... y si me tropiezo al entrar en la bañera y me doy un golpe en la cabeza?, y si me resbalo en el agua y me ahogo?... y si se me cae el jabón? No podría tomarlo de nuevo. - Volvió a buscar a tientas su mano, esta vez llevándosela a la boca y poniendo sus labios en la sensible piel de su palma-. Como mi enfermera, señorita Swan, creo que es usted quien debería bañarme.

En vez de darle una bofetada por su impertinencia como se merecía, Bella apartó la mano y dijo con suavidad:

-Estoy segura de que mis habilidades como enfermera no son vitales para esta tarea, como le dije, uno de los criados, cualquiera puede estar en perfecta disposición de ayudarle a coger el jabón.- Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso rápido, Edward pudo percibirlo por el crujir de su falda.

En una cosa Bella había tenido razón... de repente a Edward le había apetecido sonreír...

* * *

**Esto comienza a ponerse mejor... sus comentarios me animan a seguir... no sean tímidas!**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**El día de ayer FF me jugo malas bromas y no me dejo publicar, parece que ya todo volvió a la normalidad.**

**Este capítulo es mas largo que los anteriores, todo tiene una causa, espero lo disfruten.**

**Esta historia es una adaptación de tres novelas de la escritora Teresa Medeiros, no se me olvida dar los créditos necesarios, es una increíble escritora y tiene todo mi respeto, de la misma forma, los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, hay algunos que son producto de mi imaginación, pero me gusta visualizar como Edward y Bella a los protagonistas de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuando Bella tomo el pasillo de entrada a su habitación, se dio cuenta a distancia que algo no andaba bien, aunque estuviera un poco lejos, percibió que la puerta de su alcoba estaba entre abierta... no detuvo el paso, pero parecía que caminaba con pies de plomo, trato de no hacer ruido para acercarse lo suficiente... bien sabia que podía haberle llamado a alguien para que la acompañara, o para que entrara antes y verificara que todo estaba bien, no es que ella se sintiera temerosa a esas alturas, gracias a su trato amable y a las sonrisas que le regalaba a todo quien se encontraba a su paso, sabia que había fundado una buena relación con el personal de la abadía, en realidad apreciaba a los empleados, cuando podía pasaba tiempo con ellos, le ayudaba a Ángela a servir el agua para los cuidadores de los caballos, y si hubiera sido por ella, también le habría ayudado a hacer algunas otras labores, esa chica trabajaba demasiado y siempre era linda con ella, Bella ansiaba poder corresponderle de alguna manera... Sin embargo el sentimiento que la embargaba ahora era diferente... era expectación... y si era el conde?

Que querría?... la conversación que mantuvieron en la galería le subió los colores al rostro, y si, sabia que Edward era atrevido e insolente, pero sin duda no esperaría jamas que se atreviera a entrar de esa forma a su habitación... y de pronto, un sentimiento mas profundo y oscuro la atacó...

-¡El esta dentro!- se dijo apenas en un susurro... comenzó a sudar frío y el corazón se le acelero al millón... -_La maleta esta cerrada... no se atrevería, no se atrevería a registrar mis cosas... o si? _- pensaba una y otra ves mientras repasaba en su mente como había dejado sus pertenencias..._ todo esta bien Bella... el... no puede ver después de todo..._

Cuando por fin se acerco o suficiente, primero pego la oreja a la puerta... la luz estaba encendida, no sabia exactamente que hora era, pero sabia que era tarde, todos los criados deberían estar ya en sus dormitorios, de hecho, ella debería estar en su cama! pero después del encuentro con el Conde tenia de todo... menos ganas de dormir.

Abrió despacio la puerta y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre enorme junto a su cama, los músculos de su espalda eran visibles aun por encima de la ropa, se inclino un poco a un lado y pudo ver lo que hacia... acomodaba casi amorosamente un ramo de lilas en un florero en su mesita de noche...

-Jacob? - pregunto por fin Bella al reconocer a ese hombre enorme...

Dio un salto hacia atrás y puso esa expresión entre _"estoy en problemas"_ y _"solo quería ser amable después de todo"_... - Lo siento mucho... esto debía ser parte del plan... - dijo mirando hacia las flores que le daban un toque maravilloso a la habitación.

-A que te refieres exactamente?- pregunto Bella con un tono un poco divertido.

-Que llegara mientras yo aun estuviera aquí, trate toda la tarde de tener un tiempo pero la señora Hotch se ha vuelto mas enérgica estos días, a todos nos mantiene muy ocupados, la vi salir un momento por el jardín y pensé en venir aquí rápido.

-Porque has hecho esto?- pregunto Bella desconcertada y un poco confundida, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, ya que el gesto de Jacob cambio de la inocencia a la culpabilidad en un segundo... - No lo tomes mal, no es que me moleste, solo... no entiendo... - Y de pronto un recuerdo cruzo su mente- la escencia de almendras... fuiste tu?

-Creo que no es adecuado que este aquí a estas horas, señorita Swan... lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder, le ruego me disculpe- Y paso a su lado como un rayo en dirección a la puerta.

Bella sostuvo el candelero en lo alto, bañando el retrato de Edward Cullen con un parpadeante velo de luz. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa a su alrededor, dormida, como esperaba que estuviese su amo... Era lo lógico que después de su "episodio" con Jacob se metiera en su cama para evitarse mas sorpresas, pero por alguna razón que no lograba definir con exactitud no podía dormir, después dar vueltas a un lado y otro decidió salir de nuevo a merodear por la casa. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Bella examinó el retrato deseando ser tan inmune a sus encantos como había pretendido todo ese tiempo. Aunque estaba fechado en 1803 podrían haberlo pintado hacía mucho tiempo, el leve toque de arrogancia en la sonrisa infantil de Edward estaba suavizado por el brillo burlón de sus ojos verdes... Ojos que miraban hacia el futuro y todo lo que traería con anhelo y esperanza... Ojos que no habían visto nada que no debieran ver y no habían pagado un precio por ello.

Bella levantó la mano y pasó un dedo por su tersa mejilla, pero esta vez no hubo calor ni sobresalto, sólo el frío lienzo burlándose de su triste caricia.

-Buenas noches, dulce príncipe -susurró mientras tapaba el retrato de nuevo con la sábana.

_Acariciaba sus rizos con devoción, le gustaba cerrar los ojos mientras la tocaba, acariciaba sus tersas mejillas y aspiraba el delicioso perfume que tanto amaba, ahí, recostado junto a ella, sintiendo su calor, era como se sentía seguro, con los dedos de la mano busco delicadamente el camino a su boca, toco cada parte de rostro como si quisiera memorizarlo, cuando llego ahí... labios jugosos de melocotón, se inclino mas hacia ella y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde sentía su calor... fue cuando un intenso frió lo cubrió... abrió los ojos y en ves de los risos adorados sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, los cañones resonaban una y otra ves, sentía que los tímpanos se le reventaban, una nube negra nublo su vista y todo se volvió negro..._

Envuelto en la oscuridad, Edward se incorporó de repente en la cama con el ruido de su respiración resonando en el silencio, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía resonar en sus oídos no tenía forma de saber si era de día o de noche, sólo sabía que le habían expulsado de su único refugio de la oscuridad: sus sueños.

Echando las mantas hacia atrás, sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó, tras apoyar la cabeza en las manos intentó recuperar el aliento y su sentido de la orientación, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría la señorita Swan de su aspecto.

En ese momento no llevaba nada, quizá debería ponerse un pañuelo limpio alrededor del cuello para no ofender su delicada sensibilidad. - Y sonrió para si mismo con ese último pensamiento.

Después de buscar a tientas un buen rato, encontró la bata arrugada a los pies de la cama y se la puso. Sin molestarse en atarse el cinturón, se levantó y anduvo con cautela por la habitación. Desorientado aún por su brusco despertar, calculó mal la distancia entre la cama y el escritorio y se dio un golpe en el pie con una de las patas de la mesa que hizo que le subiera un fuerte dolor por la pierna, reprimiendo cualquier queja de dolor, se sentó en la silla y buscó a tientas el cajón del centro.

Después de abrirlo y tantear un poco el interior del cajón, encontró exactamente lo que buscaba, un grueso paquete de cartas atado con un lazo de seda, y mientras lo sacaba le llegó a la nariz una seductora fragancia... No era colonia barata de fresas comprada a un vendedor ambulante, sino un intenso perfume femenino con un toque floral.

Respirando profundamente, Edward soltó el lazo de seda y pasó las manos por el caro papel, las hojas estaban desgastadas y arrugadas por todos los meses que había llevado las cartas junto a su corazón. Abrió una de ellas y trazó los elegantes rasgos de tinta con la punta del dedo, sabia que si se concentraba lo suficiente quizá pudiera distinguir una palabra e incluso una frase que le resultara familiar.

_Palabras vacías..._

_Frases sin sentido..._

_Ilusiones rotas..._

_Promesas que nunca se cumplirían..._

Apretó la mano un poco, luego volvió a doblar despacio la carta, pensando que era ridículo que un hombre ciego guardara cartas que ya no podía leer de una mujer que ya no le quería, claro, si es que le había querido alguna vez... Guardo las cartas en el cajón en lo mas profundo, y muy en el fondo de el esperaba que por si solas un día desaparecieran... junto con sus sentimientos.

Cuando salió de su alcoba un poco asfixiado por el ambiente que se desato junto con el laso que contenía las cartas, su suspicaz olfato captó la mezcla de aromas del chocolate y miel. Siguió el aroma con cautela hasta el comedor preguntándose porque no se había encontrado aun con la señorita Swan, a ella le encantaba hacer esas entradas triunfales que mas de una ves casi le provocaban un infarto, para su sorpresa, pudo desayunar en paz y sin nadie que criticara su aspecto ni sus modales en la mesa, comió apresuradamente y con menos delicadeza que de costumbre esperando poder regresar al refugio de sus aposentos antes de que su autoritaria enfermera saltara sobre él.

Después de desayunar, subió las escaleras con cuidado pero a paso rápido cuando llego a lo que el estaba seguro era la habitación principal dio dos pasos hacia atrás desconcertado al encontrar aire en donde se supone debía estar el pomo de la puerta, se quedo inmóvil y desconcertado temiendo que con las prisas se hubiera equivocado en algún punto del camino.

Y fue entonces que una voz animada le dijo...

-Buenos días señor!

-Buenos días, señorita Swan, comenzaba a temer que algo le hubiera pasado- respondió apretando los dientes y con un tono mas sarcástico de lo normal.

Dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia delante levantando una mano a la altura de su rostro debido al traicionero calor del sol que le daba de lleno, sintió la suave brisa que acariciándole la frente y escucho el canto melódico de algún pájaro que el supuso estaría justo fuera de la ventana "abierta" a juzgar por los sonidos tan nítidos del exterior que llegaban hasta él.

-Estoy segura de que no le importara la intromisión -dijo Bella-. Pensé que seria buena idea que aprovecháramos su ausencia mientras desayunaba para ventilar y limpiar su habitación.

-Aprovecháramos? —repitió separando cada letra con cuidado, mientras se preguntaba en la mente testigos iban a presenciar su asesinato.

-No pensó que lo hiciera todo yo sola o si? Aaron y Basilie están preparando su baño mientras Ángela y Emilie cambian las sábanas de su cama, la señora Hotch y yo salimos hace un momento a los jardines traseros para airear la ropa de su cama y sus cortinas, también limpiamos su sala de estar. - dijo con entusiasmo.

El chapoteo del agua y el crujir de las sábanas confirmaron a Edward todo lo que su enfermera le acababa de decir, ya se imaginaba el circo que estaba armado en su habitación respiró profundamente el aire contaminado por el dulce olor a fresa y el almidón de la ropa. Mientras exhalaba oyó un crujido que venía de su vestidor, como el ruido que podría hacer una rata. Una rata rechoncha y calva que llevaba un chaleco.

-Hightower! -vociferó Edward.

La sinfonía que generaban los ciados en su habitación haciendo las labores cesó y se convirtió en un silencio sepulcral.

Edward suspiró...

-Habla Hightower... Puedo oler tu loción capilar.

-Como se niega a tener un valet, señor, así que la señorita Swan ha sugerido que ordenemos su ropa por prendas y colores, así podrá vestirse solo sin la ayuda de un criado.

-Y tú has sido tan amable como para ofrecerte a realizar esa tarea, es correcto?- murmuró Edward.

Además de invadir el único santuario que le quedaba, su enfermera había reclutado a sus sirvientes para tomar el mando... Se preguntó cómo se había ganado su lealtad con tanta rapidez, puede que hubiese subestimado sus encantos, quizá fuese más peligrosa de lo que sospechaba.

-Déjennos —ordenó Edward bruscamente.

-Señor, considero que... - comenzó a decir Hightower. - no sería adecuado dejarlo solo en su habitación con...

-Le da miedo estar sola conmigo? - Pregunto Edward de pronto, y Bella no fingió que no le había entendido.

-Claro que no. - dijo con resolución y con el tono mas claro y seguro del que fue capaz

-Ya lo escuchaste Thomas -dijo-. Sal.

El aire se agitó mientras los criados pasaban rápidamente por delante de él, incluido Thomas, cuando sus pasos se dejaron de oír por el pasillo preguntó...

-Se han ido todos?

-Sí.

Edward tanteó detrás de él hasta que encontró el pomo de la puerta, después de cerrarla con un sonoro golpe se apoyó en ella, bloqueando la única vía de escape de la señorita Swan.

-No se le ha ocurrido, señorita Swan -dijo con el tono mas severo que Bella le había escuchado jamas -, que puedo haber dejado mi puerta cerrada por una razón?... Que tal vez no desee la compañía de nadie!?... Que necesito un poco de intimidad? -Levantó la voz-... Que quizá me haría bien mantener un pequeño, pequeñito rincón de mi vida libre de su intromisión?

-Yo creo que debería estar agradecido -respondió Bella respirando por la nariz-. Al menos ya no huele como si tuviera un muerto aquí.

Edward lanzó una mirada fuego hacia ella.

-En este momento preferiría la compañía de un muerto. -Entonces la oyó abrir y cerrar la boca e hizo una pausa para contar hasta diez antes de seguir hablando.

-Creo que empezamos con mal pie señor, parece tener la impresión equivocada de que he venido a este lugar para complicarle la vida.

-Desde que llegó, la palabra "infierno" se me ha pasado por la mente más de una vez. -Ella suspiró.

-Al contrario de lo que pueda creer, acepté este trabajo para hacerle la vida más fácil, para ayudarlo.

-Y cuándo piensa empezar?

-En cuanto usted me lo permita -replicó-. Reorganizar la casa para su comodidad es sólo el principio, puedo aliviar su aburrimiento llevándole a dar paseos por el jardín, ayudarlo con su correspondencia, leerle en voz alta. -Los libros eran otro de los placeres de los que ya no podía disfrutar.

-No, gracias, nadie me leerá como si fuese un niño tonto. -Mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho incluso él se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como tal.

-Muy bien... aún así hay cientos de cosas que puedo hacer para ayudarlo a adaptarse a su condición.

-Eso no será necesario.

-Por qué no?

-Porque no es mi plan vivir así el resto de mi vida! - y fue entonces cuando en verdad perdió el control... su voz tembló por la fuerza con la que dijo aquello y la vena de su frente salto tanto que Bella pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría... Mientras el eco de su grito se apagaba, el silencio creció entre ellos.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la puerta y se pasó una mano por el pelo en desesperación.

-En este momento, mientras estamos hablando, un equipo de médicos contratados por mi padre viajan por Europa recogiendo toda la información posible sobre mi enfermedad, está previsto que vuelvan dentro de quince días. Hasta entonces confirmarán lo que he sospechado siempre: que mi trastorno no es permanente, sino una aberración temporal.

En ese momento Edward agradeció no poder ver. Temía encontrar en los ojos de Bella lo que tanto temía de toda la gente... su compasión.

-Y sabe qué será lo mejor de recuperar la vista? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No -respondió Bella sin inflección en su voz.

Enderezándose, Edward dio un par de pasos hacia delante, Bella se negó a ceder terreno hasta que lo tuvo casi encima, al sentir que el aire se movía mientras se retiraba, camino alrededor de ella torpeza hasta que sus posiciones se invirtieron y la espalda de ella daba casi en la puerta.

-Algunos podrían pensar que sería el placer de ver ponerse el sol en un horizonte al final de un día perfecto de verano. -Cuando la espalda de Bella chocó contra la puerta, él puso una mano extendida detrás de ella para recargarla en la puerta de caoba.

-Otros podrían considerar que sería contemplar los pétalos aterciopelados de una rosa roja... - dijo inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sintió el cálido cosquilleo de su aliento en su cara, y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en una profunda caricia- o mirar con ternura los ojos de una bella mujer... Pero puedo prometerle, señorita Swan, que todos esos placeres palidecerán comparados con la inmensa alegría que me dará verla marchar de este lugar. - Y deslizando la mano hacia abajo hasta que encontró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió de par en par para que su enfermera saliera al pasillo.

-Está al otro lado de la puerta, señorita Swan?

-Disculpe? -preguntó desconcertada.

-Que si ya se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Y sin decir nada más, Edward le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son en verdad muy apreciados, dejen el suyo :)**


End file.
